In a vehicle climate control system, heating and air conditioning systems may be used to respectively direct warm and cold air into a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Control devices in some vehicles allow different passengers to select a desired temperature setting for the air that is discharged from a vent located in their particular section of the passenger compartment. Other vehicles may be equipped with seat warming devices which pass a warming electrical current through conductive coils embedded within the vehicle seat. For cooling, air ducts may be routed through the seat base to discharge cool air through the surfaces of the vehicle seat.
Thermoelectric systems transfer heat by applying a DC voltage to sides of a semiconductor to create a temperature differential. A corresponding transfer of heat occurs between the sides, which may be constructed of different materials to enhance the heat transfer effect. Thermoelectric systems have certain size and weight advantages as they do not require use of a heat transfer fluid within a conventional evaporating/condensing unit. However, the potential advantages of thermoelectric devices when used in conjunction with a vehicle climate control system may be offset by their relative energy inefficiency and durability.